New Year's Birds
by xRavenxRobinx
Summary: Starfire cheated on Robin and Raven had been dumped. They claimed that it was the worst year ever. On New Year's Eve, the Titans invited Titans East to come over for a party. And what happens next? RxR


_I know my first story is pathethic and this is more or less the same. The storyline, is lame. Just a warning. Readers who read this, please rate or something. _

**New Year Birds**

It was a year since they went to Tokyo. Starfire was more matured now, and understood what is love. Robin had broke up with her a few months back, because he caught her making out with Aqualad. And of course, he blamed himself for all this and claimed that that was the worst year ever.

And also, not only did the Bird Boy lost his relationship that year, the Bird Girl too. Terra had came back and Beast Boy was not paying much attension to her after that. Raven forced herself to believe that what happened between Beast Boy and Terra did not exceed friendship. However, when Raven was doing her weekly chores of cleaning the house, she accidentally saw Terra's diary. It said that Terra and Beast Boy had been going out together, as a matter of fact, they were in a relationship, and they hoped Raven would soon get over Beast Boy. Ans so, the Bird Girl was dumped too.

Soon, several months passed. It was New Year's Eve. The Teen Titans held a party (which was Beast Boy's idea) and invited Titans East (Beast Boy's idea too. So, basically, this whole party was organised by the changeling himself. Robin and Raven, who were still sulking about their lost, were forced to get a beautiful suit for dancing.

"Hi, BB. We're here!" Speedy exclaimed. "We heard that you're organising a dance party, so I brought my GF here. Cheshire!"

"Hey, Beautiful," Aqualad hugged Starfire.

"Bee!" Cyborg's eyes widen as he saw his girlfriend in a yellow flawless tube dress and with her hair hung down.

"Good! Now, let the party begins!" Beast Boy commanded and pointed at the two DJs, Mas Y Menos.

Incredibly loud music blasted from the Sonic Speakers that Cyborg had invented. Starfrefire pulled Aqualad to the dance ground (the common room) and started grooving to the beat. Robin sat on the couch watched the pair in jealousy. He frowned under his masked and jaws dropped as he saw Aqualad pulling Starfire towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

He was jolted out of his train of thoughts when he heard a voice, "Jealous much."

He turned to look beside him and pointed at Beast Boy and Terra who were making out in a corner, "No, what about you."

"I've already got over him," Raven deadpanned and left.

A while later, Beast Boy announced that there would be a slow dance and everyone was to change into their tuxs and gowns. Robin was reluctant to change, now that Starfire was gone, he had no one to dance with. Raven hid in her room and not bothering to change.

"C'mon Rae, you'll be perfect in the dress. Don't be shy, just change," Bumblebee knocked on Raven's door.

"I'm in no mood to dance. And even if I did, I still won't do it. So what's the use of changind int a gown when you don't want to dance?" came a stubborn reply.

"Aww, c'mon Rae, please? I pretty sure you'll look good," Cyborg added as he joined his girlfriend.

"Yea. I bet all the boys will be drooling when they saw you," Bumblebee chuckled.

"Anyway, see you at the common room woth your dress on," Cyborg and Bumblebee left.

"Oh great," Raven said sarcastically as she pulled out her Gothic dress from the closet and put it on.

The dress was dark puple with red laces and revealing curly black rims below it at the bottom of the dress. At the top, was a piece of dark cloth with embroided with red zig-zag rims and straps. It was hung tightly together by a greyish lace in the middle. Apart from the dress, she wore a pair of long black gloves and black collar both with red rims sewn on to it. Togther, the whole suit looked like a complicated but flawless masterpiece.

Meanwhile, Speedy dragged Robin into his room and dug for his tux in the mountain pile of clothes. Robin sat on his bed, watching the archer fumbling in his wardrobe.

"Oh come on, this whole thing is useless," Robin sulked.

"Maybe you've lost Star, but it's also possible that you'll find someone special on New Year's Eve," Speedy gave him an encourageous look.

"Yea right," Robin said sarcastically.

"There, go put on this suit and kill every girls with your dashing look," Speedy chuckled and left his room.

Robin put on his tux and left the room to the common room. Everyone, minus Raven (Robin didn't realize), was there.

"Kay, now, we'll have a slow dance. The girls will pick a piece of paper from this box," Beast Boy waved an opaque box infront of him, "and in each paper, the will be a boy's name. And whoever picked who, they will dance together, and the most imprtant rule is, no exchanging of paper. Let's get started dudes!"

Starfire was the first one to pick. She shrieked as she saw "Aqualad" printed on her paper. Next was Terra, she had Beast Boy as her partner. Bumblebee and Cheshire were to pick. They got Speedy and Cyborg respectively.

"Hey, yo, Speedy! Can we exchange?" Cyborg whispered as soft as a half-robot could.

"Sounds good to me," Speedy smirked as they took the paper from thier girlfriends and exchanged it so swiftly that they were not caught.

"Hey Raven..." Beast Boy waved the last folded piece infront of her face.

She had been listening for the whole time. "And it seems to me like I've picked Robin," she glancecd around, seeing that everyone had got a partner except for Robin.

After taking the paper from Beast Boy, Raven walked towards Robin, "Seems like I've picked you, Bird Boy."

"Wow! You... You look stunning," Robin gazed at her. In comparison between Starfire and her, he must admit, Raven do look prettier than his ex.

_Damn! How can I be thinking of this. She's my best friend... _Robin slapped himself mentally.

"I'm not gonna dance anyway," Raven walked away as Beast Boy ordered Mas Y Menos to start the melody.

Robin came to join her at the corner, he already felt his heart beating faster than usual when Raven came up to him. Could it be...

"May I have dance, my lady?" Robin bowed.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"No," the leader smirked and pulled her to the dance ground.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while Raven rolled her eyes, "In case you've forgotten, I'm not gona dance."

"But I'll make sure you do it," Bird Boy retorted.

"Is this an order," Raven acted dumb.

"Oh yes it is," replied the smirking leader.

Surprised by what her leader said, she sighed and threw her arms around his neck. When their eyes met, they stared at each other for what it seemed an eternally. Robin could feel sparks of electricity running through him. He smiled at Raven and brought their distance closer. This was when the dark girl felt warmth flowing in her body. She smiled back and subconsciously pulled him towards her until their faces was an inch away. They followed the music and dance unknowingly. And they were the only pair that danced well.

"Ouch! Cy, you stepped on my foot," Bumblebee winced.

"Sorry, Bee. But Speedy, just keep on banging onto me," Cyborg blushed.

"Beast Boy, slow down! You're too fast. This is suppose to be a slow dance, remember?" Terra complained.

"Um... Star, you're to close to Cheshire. We'd better move away a bit, in case you collide with her," Aqualad suggested.

They noticed that the two birds are dancing very well. They formed a circle around those two. Mas Y Menos got the hint and shone the spotlight on the two birds.

The music ended and the small crowd gave a round of applause to the birds. They never knew such a Gothic girl could dance.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you can dance?" Robin asked as Raven when into the kitchen to parch her thirst.

"Is there a need to?" Raven sipped her fruit punch.

"Great! It's eleven-thirty! We're right on time! Before we watch the fireworks, we'll have karaoke!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Yeah! We'll sing only the song of joy. We must take turns and each person must sing at the minimum of one time," Starfire clapped her hands together.

An idea came into Robin's mind. He disappeared through the exit.

It was Starfire who sang first. She was lucky to have "Love Story" by Taylor Swift as she had learned it a month ago. Everyone applauded after the song and complimented on her melodious voice. Up next was Speedy, he sang "Diary" by Tino Coury. Then it was followed by Bumblebee, Beast Boy, who sang a Japanese song. Then Terra, Mas Y Menos, who two sang spanish songs in total. Cyborg was then up next, followed by Aqualad, whao sang "The Dressing Room" by Breathe Carolina. It was Robin's turn before Cheshire and Raven's turn. But since he was there, it was skipped to Cheshire's turn. Afterwards, it was Raven's turn.

Before Cheshire's song ended, Raven cleverly left, "Um... Excuse me, I'm going to the toilet." Everyone nodded and she went up to her room instead.

The dark girl slid open her door and was shocked. She stood rooted to the ground, jaws dropped and gawkd at the scene. Her fearless leader was sitting on a dining chair, and infront of him was a dining table spreaded with food and delicacies. There was a Gothic candelabrum in the middle and beside it was a vase of black rose. The lights in the room was switched off and the candle flames illuminated the light to every direction. The curtains was drawn apart, revealing the peaceful snow city and the citizens and visitors who rushed to their friends and family house to celebrate the birth of a new year. Directly opposite the window was a couch. The floor was scattered with flowers such as roses, lavender and camellias.

"You're in my room," Raven said as she walked into her dark but romantic room.

"Yes, I'm in your room," Robin chuckled and closed the door behind her.

"Do you have any idea of what you are doing now?" Raven questioned.

"Yes," he pulled out a chair an dmotioned her to sit down. "It's New Year's Eve and I decided to do something special."

They sat down and have their supper and chatted merrily. After the supper, they could hear their friends counting down. Raven sat on the couch with Robin beside her.

"Do you know there's a tradition during New Year?" Robin asked.

"Yes. And..." Raven challenged.

"Ten... Nine... Eight..." Beast Boy shouted using the microphone.

"I'm just asking," Robin smiled. Raven somehow felt sad.

"Five... Four... Three... Two..."

"Happy New Year, Raven," Robin lifted her chin.

"One..."

Their lips brushed each other. Raven at first felt her face burning and her breath was shortening. Unknowingly, she responded the kiss. She flung her arms around him and he inreturn snaked his hands around his waist.

"Now where's that Rav—" Cyborg opened the door and the others peeped in. They found the two birds..

"Kissing?" Beast Boy interupted. Bird Boy and Bird Girl was caught red- handed. Their faces were painted with crimson red.

"Uh... Sorry, Are we interrupting something?" Speedy broke the silence.

No response.

"Then we should better go," Cyborg closed the door and left the birds together.

"Happy New Year, Bird Boy."

"You too, Bird Girl," and they continued what they were doing earlier...

* * *

_If you think this story is worst than a 3 yrs old's draft, it's not my fault, I've told you not to read earlier. _

**Happy New Year:)!**


End file.
